<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween surprise! by Trickster32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079764">Halloween surprise!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32'>Trickster32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus-centric oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Marauders Era, Gen, Justice for Severus Snape!, Magical Patents!, Myrtle lives!, No Horcruxes, Prodigy Severus Snape, Revenge, Sane Tom Riddle, Shy Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape, no Voldemort!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Samhain 1975 - the Director of a mysterious Sub-Department in the Department of Mysteries, that only deals with magical patents, spell crafting etc. appears with his young assistent Myrtle Warren at Hogwarts. He is very keen to meet the true teenager genius prodigy, who began to craft his first spells as a teenager, and to ensure that he will be richly rewarded for it, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Severus Snape, Marauders &amp; Severus Snape, Tom Riddle &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus-centric oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts">A_Perverted_Romance_Addict</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/gifts">BeyondStarlight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts">alexandeer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts">CrazyGlitch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts">elvirakitties</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts">Akee_chan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts">Genuka</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/gifts">pet_genius</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomcload/gifts">Echomcload</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts">PiffyEQ</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts">Elyrian_XIII</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts">Saint_Snape</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts">Scarlet_Blade9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts">KaseyTrue</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts">Grooot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts">MyWitch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts">Misty123</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts">GrandMaster45</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts">TheColor9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts">Crayonlighting</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts">Lizzybeth74</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts">ThePhoenixandTheDragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts">Nightshade_sydneylover150</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts">KIT10_not_K9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts">Sugahhuney</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts">pekeleke</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts">PotionsChaos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts">BlackBatsandCats</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts">WarchiefZeke</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts">Shadowsandstarlight</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211695">Black Star</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomcload/pseuds/Echomcload">Echomcload</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/pseuds/pet_genius">pet_genius</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Pet_Genius, as I promised it... ;)</p><p>What would be, if you got automatically recognised, for the creation of spells, potions etc. - and should anyone try to steal it, and claims them to be theirs, a cruel punishment awaits those culprits.</p><p>The Basilisk no longer lives at Hogwarts, but is a key part of the Sub-Department of Patents, Spell creation and Potions, while protecting Slytherin's heir against his enemies.</p><p>Picture 1: (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/8/80/Riddle_Hepzibah.png/revision/latest?cb=20141222162612)</p><p>Picture 2 (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/7/79/Diademm.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161126060242)</p><p>Picture 3 (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/4/48/M%C3%A9daillon_de_Serpentard_Pottermore_2.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/290?cb=20170730224949)</p><p>How would Albus Dumbledor react, when Lord Slytherin-Peverell appears at Hogwarts to ensure justice for Severus Snape?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the Department of Mysteries exist another one, a Sub-Department, which most wixen never know it exists, and for good reason. The Sub-Department for Patents, Spellcrafting and Potions Research had been created in the early 1950s and since then it had been successfully ensured, that the creators of potions, spells, charms etc. will not be cheated by anyone or have to accept that someone else steals the fruits of their labours and gets rich.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly it's not a pureblood, that is responsible for this Sub-Department, but a half-blood - Lord Marvolo S. Slytherin-Peverell, and supported by his secretary Ms. Myrtle Warren, a bright Ravenclaw muggleborn, who had once be saved by the Slytherin Prefect from her bullies. Together the unsual duo had discovered in secret the legendary Chambers of Secret, befriend the Basilisk, who had become a key-factor of their success, and enjoys her new freedom deep within the bowels of the Department of Mysteries.</p><hr/><p>After graduation and the refusal of his dream as the new Defense of the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, Marvolo had successfully claimed the Slytherin and the Peverell Lordship, before changing his name to Marvolo Salazar Slytherin-Peverell. He had been happy to get rid of his muggle names, and after a purge by Gringotts, not only for himself, but for Myrtle as well, both have travelled to Albania in search of the legendary Ravenclaw diadem. Tom had adopted Myrtle as his sister, but given her the choice to keep her muggle name or used a hyphenated form. They had come to an agreement, Myrtle will only used Slytherin-Peverell, by travelling with her adoptive brother. But for most of her worklife, she will use Warren.</p><p> </p><p>They did find it, becoming superstars overnight, and much to Headmaster Dumbledore's anger. Instead of handing the Diadem over to Hogwarts, they kept it well protected deep within the Department of Mysteries and nobody, not even members of the Wizengamot was allowed to touch it, without explicit permission. His wrath increased, after learning that Mrs. Hezipah Smith, had decided, that her two most precious heirlooms - Hufflepuff's cup, and Slytherin's locket would be become a part of this collection, after her death. She had sung her praises about the charming Slytherin-Peverell siblings, brilliant and modest and destined to Greatness. Where did he go wrong? Tom should have not become such an important player within the British Ministry of Magic, but making horcruxes, and buidling an army of dark purebloods, so that Dumbledor can once more be the hero of the light.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>31st October 1975 - Samhain - Great Hall</em> </strong>
</p><p>Halloween at Hogwarts, but the feast wasn't a happy occasion for every student - among the Slytherins, the 15-year old Potions prodigy Severus Snape was brooding, about the unfairness of life. During the first week of their OWL-Year had he tried to gain Slughorn's help to patent and better protect his spell creations. It had been the first time, that Sluggy had been impressed by his young Slytherin student, there weren't many spell crafter among them. However, as usual the Marauders had ruin it all - James Potter &amp; Sirius Black had stolen some of his spells, and claimed, that it was their idea. Instead of ensuring that the truth will prevail, Sluggy had put an end to it, and declared, that nobody could claim the credit for the spells.</p><p> </p><p>Why did the have to ruin it all? Hadn't Severus suffered enough? And how did those two dunderheads even have learned some of his spells. He had only showed Lily them, including the incatation - due to the bullying of the Marauders, Severus had focused on being able to cast non-verbally and  a few even without a wand, but it was quite exhausting. He had set up a demonstration in one of the abandoned class rooms on the dungeon level, after warding them against intruder - better to be cautious than sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised students and staff looked up as 2 strangers accompanied by a group of Aurors entered the Great Hall. The headmaster frowned, he never liked to be kept in the dark, and he was certain, that he had somewhere met those strangers before.</p><p> </p><p>A short nod, and the leader of the Auror company stepped to the front, taking an arrest warrant from his pocket and stated calmly:</p><p> </p><p>" James Fleamont Potter,  Sirius Orion Black, Peter Eustace Pettigrew &amp; Remus John Lupin, you're under arrest and will be facing the Wizengamot before Yule Season. You have committed a series of heinous crimes, that normally means life in Azkaban:</p><p>#1 Being unregistered Animagi, since you're underage the punishment will be decided either by your head of house or your liege.</p><p>#2 Freeing an unregistered werewolf during the full moon and luring him to the nearby village numerous times, encouraging the beast to attack villagers</p><p>#3 Trying to murder a classmate with said werewolf on the first Full moon in October 1975 - covered up by the headmaster, and wrongly claiming of a life debt!</p><p>#4 Stealing spells of a classmate, and trying to sell them as your own creations."</p><hr/><p>A slight nod to the Director, and Lord Slytherin-Peverell began to speak:</p><p> </p><p>"It pains me greatly, as Lord Slytherin-Peverell, James Potter is my responsibility, and the same is true for Sirius Black, as his family had sworn a fealty oath to the house of Slytherin. From this moment on, you both will no longer be the heirs of your houses, and lose the access to your trustfunds, as well as to the family estates. You will be facing the Wizengamot for your crimes, and have to apologise and to atone for any act of bullying you have done during your school years. Depending on the trial, it's quite possible, that you will be spending a few years in Azkaban, in a section of the prison, that prevents any transformation into your animagus forms. House elves of the Potter and Black families will ensure, that you can nothing smuggle with you into the holding cells at the Ministry of Magic.</p><p> </p><p>Remus John Lupin, you had a unique chance and destroyed it, due to carelessness, a missing backbone, and your willfully blindless to the actions of your pack. If you're lucky, you're not be facing Azkaban, but be exiled from Britain for life. Dumb luck will not save you all the time!</p><p> </p><p>Peter Pettigrew, unregistered animagus, collaborator of a prank, that could either end deadly or a curses victim. Anything to say?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter only shook his head mutely.</p><hr/><p>"We're not done, yet.", reminded Myrtle.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course.", smirked Marvolo.</p><p> </p><p>"Lily Evans, you disgust me, not only have you sided with the bullying Marauders on several occasions, but you have also betrayed the trust of your childhood friend, by sharing his spells with his tormentors. For this crime, you're be facing the "Medusa Curse" - you're be turned into a living, breathing statue, until you have shown <em><strong>true remorse</strong></em> for your actions. Only then, will you be turning back into a human being.", declared Myrtle calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Horrified Lily had jumped up and wanting to confront the strangers, as Medusa's curse began to affect her. Within seconds, the vibrant Gryffindor prefect was only a stone statue, unable to move a single digit.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be taking her back to the Department, dear brother. Don't take too long!", reminded him Myrtle, who left with the Aurors and their prisoners and the statue of Lily Evans.</p><hr/><p>"Mr. Severus Snape, it's my pleasure to give you a copy of your patents. Quite impressive for your age, I must say. My sister and I would be delighted to spend the next holidays together, so that we can discuss your future. We could use such a brilliant mind like yours in our department. Until then, young Slytherin. Enjoy the feast!", smiled Marvolo, before using his portkey as well.</p><hr/><p>Severus had been stunned, but this wasn't a dream, and it seems, that he had now even the chance to make his dreams come true. Oh, yes, he would definitively visit them.</p><p> </p><p>The headmaster was still fuming, but he couldn't do anything to get them free. And to make it worse,  his two most valuablest pawns are not longer his, and shouldn't he be careful, then he will lose it all. Maybe it was time to cut off lose ends, before they could ruin his hard work.  A short trip to Cokeworth should help him to gain custody over the vexing Slytherin, and then all the money will only belong to him!</p><p> </p><p>This was the final straw, that broke the camel's back, and to the shock, and the delight of the audience in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore turned into stone. A slight smirk was for a few seconds visible on Marvolo's face. Never again would Albus Dumbledore be a danger for the Magical World!</p><hr/><p>Severus Snape graduated 1978 with Top Grades and as promised, he got a job in the Department of Mysteries, while working on his Masteries in Potions, Spell crafting and Defense against the Dark Arts. He became the youngest Potions Master of the UK in the last 500 years.</p><p> </p><p>Lily Evans didn't turn back, before August 1981, deeply humiliated did she leave the magical world and moved in with her parents, after asking that her magic will be bound for life. Now and then did she work as surrogate for magical couples that yearned for a child. She had no longer any contact with her old life, the Snapes had left Cokeworth years ago and nobody knows, where they have gone or even cared.</p><p> </p><p>Every single day thanked Severus Lady Magic for watching out for him! His life had really turned on his axis, and today would be his first official date with Marvolo, after Lord Slytherin-Peverell had following the ancient traditions asking Severus' grandparents for permission to court him. Yes, this was the brilliant wizard, who Severus wanted to keep close forever and always, and luckily for them, his grandparents appreciated his chosen partner, and nothing else matters for him.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was happy and had a promising future, and hopefully soon a life partner, too. It was incredible, and undescriable. at the same time. It was wonderful, and Severus had already vowed to work on a new project together with his mentor Myrtle - magical orphanages - after all, why should they be denied their heritage for 11 years, if a much better solution exist?</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought, that this all happens, because the Marauders couldn't leave him be! Sometimes even fate had a sense of humour.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>